Multiplayer Taunts in GTA IV
There are several taunts available from avatars in multiplayer for Grand Theft Auto IV. They can range from flirty to casual to fighting to intimidating. Taunts were disabled in TBoGT and TLAD, but avatars are still able to taunt automatically when they are hit by a car or by another player, or when they hit a car while they are driving. (e.g. 'Whiplash!') Female Avatar 1&5 (Asian) Casual-''' "Hey What's Up?" "Hello." 'Flirty-' "Woo I like those tight buns" "Woo look at that." 'Intimidating-' "This one is gonna be trouble" 'Aiming-' "Ive got you in my sights!" "You about to be dead!" Mad- "Your mom is a whore" "Get off my case " 'Fighting-' "Let's Go" "Kick Their Ass" Female Avatar 2&6 (Caucasian) 'Casual-' "Hey" "Hey There" 'Flirty- '"Mmm I'd throw that in a pot and cook it!" ""Look at those buns of friggen steel!" 'Intimidating-' "Looks like an ass kicking waiting to happen" 'Aiming-' "Got You" "Look at the birdy" 'Mad- '"Bite me" "Stick it up your ass, Einstein" 'Fighting- '"Your Mom!" "Time to take a ride on the pain train!" "Yeah! That's it!" "Go For It" 'Driving-' "This isn't San Andreas, DRIVE HIPPIE!" (Needs more) Female Avatar 3&7 (Hispanic) '''Casual- "Hey Que Pasa? "Whats going on? Flirty-''' "Woo that's it baby work what ya got!" "Corajo Look at that ass! '''Intimidating- "Somebody needs to learn how to keep a low profile" Aiming- '"Stay right there time to put that face out of its misery" "Gimme a smile I'm about to put some fire up your ass!" '''Mad-' "why don't you go fuck yourself?" "Cago en tu madre! (Shit on your mother!)" 'Fighting-' "I'll bitch slap you into next week!" "That's IT I'm taking your ass down" (need More) Female Avatar 4&8 (African American) 'Casual-' "Hey" "Hello" 'Flirty-' "Hey Baby Come Give mama Some SUGAR!" "Mmmm Looking Good Honey Yessir!" 'Intimidating-' "Who's this fool lounging round here" "This fool don't think I spotted him but we gonna see" 'Aiming- ''I spotted 'em!" "I got 'em lined up!" 'Mad-' "Your game is tired get out my face" "Kick rocks you fucking cornball" 'Fighting- '"Imma slap the mess out your ass" "Imma slap the dog shit outta you" "You gonna make me take my earring off" "See now you on my shit list!" 'You gonna make me lose my religion" 'Driving-' "Get your head out your ass and drive damnit!" Male Avatar (1,5,9) '''1 Casual '- "Wassup?", "How's it hanging?" '''Insult - '"Go eat your moms ass." 'Near Dead Enemy/Cop - "'Oh yeah, I see you asshole." 'Fighting '- "Yeah! Whoop some ass!" , "Kill 'em! Kill 'em!" , "Go for the nuts!" '''Bike Crash ''- '"'My ride!", "My bike, my baby!", "Fuck! My wheels are potato chip now!" 'Car Crash - '"OK, imma have to kill someone!", "Oh, man, I spilt my blow!", "Man, I am fucking tweaking!" 'Vehicle Crash - '"Hey asshole!", "You got teeth or shorts?", "OK. Someone's ass cheeks are gonna hurt!" '''Cop Abuse - "Don't you have a Rusty Brown ring to tongue?", "You havin' cock envy?" '2' Casual - '"Hey.", "How's it going?" '''Insult '- "Go fuck a corpse in the ass!", "Eat my dick, motherfucker!" 'Near Dead Enemy/Cop '- "Who the hell is this guy?" 'Fighting - "'Strangalise him!", "Bend their bones!", "I'm with you brother!" 'Bike Crash '- "You turd!", "Watch where you're fucking going!", "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" 'Car Crash '- "Jesus!", "Whiplash!", "My cigarette!" 'Vehicle Crash '- "Hey! Get over here!", "Are you fucking kidding me?!", "Jesus fucking Christ!" 'Cop Abuse '- "You make me laugh. Ha! Pig...", "You got something you wanna say to me?" '''3 Casual -''' "Hey!", "Hi." 'Insult - '"Fuck off.", "Fuck you!" 'Near Dead Enemy/Cop '- "Well, well, what the fuck have we here?" 'Fighting '- "Beat the shit outta' them!", "Get in there!", "Yeah! Smash their face in!" 'Bike Crash - '"Oh, you little asshole!", "You fucking idiot!", "What a fucking moron!" 'Car Crash - '"My fucking car!", "Look what you just fucking did!", "That's my car, you prick!" 'Vehicle Crash - '"How the fuck did you not see me?!", "Did you not bother to fucking look?", "You idiot!" 'Cop Abuse - '"Hey, hey, I've done nothing wrong officer.", "Easy there officer, I've been a good boy." '''4 Casual - '''"Hola amigo" (Hello friend), "What's shakin'?" '''Insult - "Fuck yourself with the machete!", "Fuck you!" Near Dead Enemy/Cop '''- "Well, well, well... Lucky, lucky." '''Fighting - "Go! Yeah!", "Crush em'!", "(laughs)" Bike Crash - "You see me here?!", "That's my ride, asshole!", "Watch the bike, asshole!" Car Crash - '"Holy shit! What the fuck was that!?", "I did it again!", "Dammit!" '''Vehicle Crash - '"Great!", "Oh... Fuck!", "Fan'fucking'tastic!" 'Cop Abuse - '"I smell bacon!", "Lay off, pig!" '''5 Casual - "Hey.", "'Sup" Insult - '"Suck my dick!", "Go fuck yourself!" '''Near Dead Enemy/Cop - '"What's the deal with this asshole?" 'Fighting - '"Polish that bitch off!", "Beat that fuck up!", "Kick some ass!" 'Bike Crash - '"My bike, it's completely shredded.", "My bike! Hey, you fucker!" 'Car Crash - '"My car, you fucker!", "Ah fuck, my car!" 'Vehicle Crash - '"Oh, this is complete bullshit!", "What the?! I cant believe this!" 'Cop Abuse - '"You don't scare me, you pig fuck!", "Fuck you! I know keen the cop!" Black Male Avatar Set 1 '''Casual - "Whats good baby?", "Whats poppin playa?" Insult - "Step the fuck off bitch!", "Eat a dick clown!" Near Enemy - "Who the fuck is this herb tearing shit up man!?" Bike Crash - "My bike! Ill crack your mothafuckin skull!", "Muh bike! Man I'll drop you like ol pussy!" Car Crash - "IGNORANT CLUMSY CLOWN MOFUCKA!", "Ima have to whoop some ass today!", "Muh ride! Man ill snap yo back in half!", "Muh wheels! Man ill cut yo fuckin heart out!" Being Shot - "Ahhh Ive been shot, that aint shit", "Ahhh motherfuckin kill me!" Fighting - "Maaan you about to get beat by a white boy!" Flirting - "Babe!, come holler at a future billionaire", "Hey shorty, I got that penis power for ya!", "Come get that smooth sexual operation!" Set 2 Casual - "Yo what up?", "What it do?" Insult - "Fuck outa here", "Get to steppin bitch!" Near Enemy - "I can't believe dis shit!" Bike Crash - "Mothafucka get yo shit away from me!", "Motherfucka watch where you goin!" Car Crash - "I just stole this fuckin ride!", "I hope your pocket's deep son!", "Thats an automatic beat down!" Being Shot - "Ill give you anything just let me live!", "Just take it big man it's yours!" Fighting - "Take this to the hood bitch!", 'I do this for fun bitch", "{unknown word} ni**a!" Flirting - "Do you wanna kiss the ring baby!?", "You like da ice!" Set 3 Casual - "Whats crackin muh man?", "Whaaasup?" Insult - "Fuck outa here!", "Beat it son!" Near Enemy - "Aint that a bitch!!" Bike Crash - "Punk ass! My fuckin bike!!", "Shieet my bike!" Car Crash - "Who the hells payin for this!", "Ima need some lube for this!", "Thats some bullshit!", "Oh why me!?" Being Shot - "Ahhhh muh fuckin legs!!", "Ahhhh I bin hit son!!" Fighting - "I used to fight in jail!" Flirting - "Hey hey sexy!", "Hey hey beautiful!" Co-Op Russian Goon 1 Casual' - "Hi", "Hello" Insult - "Go fuck yourself", "Пиздец" (pizdiets) Near Enemy - "Oh that cock is scratching the wrong ground!" Russian Goon 2 Casual' - "Hey there", "Starrova" Insult - "Ill fuck you up your ass asshole!", "Я плюю на тебя" (YA plyuyu na tebya) Near Enemy "Im not in the mood for this" Cops 'n' Crooks All for one Italian Goon 1 Casual' - '"Hey how you doing man ?" - "How you doing ?" Italian Goon 2 '''Casual' '- "Hi" - "Ciao" One for All Irish Crackhead 1 '''Casual - "Hey", "Hi" Irish Crackhead 2 Casual - "Aye!", "Hello there" Trivia *Men do not speak when aiming, only women do. *To get an avatar to talk while driving is extremely rare but possible in the beginning of a race. *It is believed females are lesbians in GTA 4 Online because they only use flirty taunts when near women and use intimidating when near men. This is most likely a bug. *If a player doesn't have any drive by weapons while driving a car, they can talk like they are on foot. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV